


Честная сделка

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: То, что она предлагает — честная сделка.





	Честная сделка

**Author's Note:**

> пропущенная сцена из книги «Последствия: Конец Империи». Армитажу — 5 лет.

«Империалис» — такой же холодный и чужой, как и космос вокруг.

Армитаж ежится и обхватывает плечи руками. Он следит за тем, чтобы вверенные ему дети тренировались как следует. Нет причин думать, что они решат халявить, но Армитажу нужно чем-то занять себя.

Поэтому он наблюдает, хотя ему, честно говоря, до сих пор страшно.

Его отряд малолетних убийц — которые, впрочем, старше, чем он, гораздо взрослее и гораздо опаснее — не знает жалости и пощады. И они ненавидят его. Не надо быть взрослым, чтобы это понять. Он видит, как они смотрят на него.

Если бы советник Ракс не отдал им приказ подчиняться ему, они с удовольствием выпустили бы Армитажу кишки.

От этой мысли его пробивает неконтролируемая дрожь.

Створки позади него разъезжаются, заставляя резко развернуться. Пришел отец? Нет, нет, лучше бы это был кто-то другой. Отец наверняка опять злится и наверняка сорвется на нем.

Армитаж чувствует, как влажнеют глаза, и жмурится, чтобы сдержать слезы.

— Здравствуй, Армитаж, — слышит он.

Не отец.

Гранд-адмирал Слоун.

— Мэм, — сдавленно говорит он и все-таки открывает глаза.

Она стоит перед ним — с идеально ровной спиной, строгая, но — Армитаж чувствует это — добрая. Да, она добрая, хоть и убила советника Ракса. Она не пугает Армитажа, как это делал Ракс, она не кричит на него и не замахивается, как это делает отец. Она разговаривает с ним спокойно и приветливо. Будто мать, какая у него должна быть.

— Как успехи?

— Неплохо, — осторожно отвечает Армитаж. — Они выучили много нового.

Он может показать ей.

Да, он покажет, и ей обязательно понравится.

— Эй, ты, — зовет он и указывает на мальчика с темными волосами, чтобы его правильно поняли. Армитаж не может запомнить его номер, но уже выделяет его из всех. Он самый послушный. Самый старательный. Самый успешный.

Армитаж это ценит, хоть и понимает, что мальчик ненавидит его точно так же, как и остальные.

— Покажи гранд-адмиралу захват.

Мальчик шагает к Слоун, и Армитаж поспешно добавляет:

— Не на ней. На нем.

Он кивает в сторону светловолосого подростка с темными глазами. Этот ненавидит Армитажа, пожалуй, даже больше остальных, а потому Армитаж всегда старается сделать так, чтобы приемы отработали именно на нем. Такое решение кажется ему взрослым и неглупым. Может, в процессе отработок этого подростка убьют, и тогда одним ненавидящим будет меньше.

Хорошо бы так и случилось.

Остальные дети отступают, образуя полукруг. Армитаж на всякий случай придвигается ближе к Слоун: почему-то рядом с ней он чувствует себя защищенным.

Мальчики обходят друг друга по кругу, пока темноволосый наконец не делает стремительное движение, точно юрк-мышь, и не выламывает руки светловолосому. Тот стонет и пытается отбиваться; темноволосый в ответ локтем сдавливает его горло. Сильнее и сильнее — подросток хрипит и уже не пытается отбиваться; он царапает руку своего соперника, будто надеется так получить чуть больше воздуха.

Армитаж смотрит на это зачарованно, и в душе, как и всегда, поднимается мрачное удовлетворение.

— Сильнее, — командует он.

Темноволосый усиливает давление, и хрипы звучат глуше. Рука светловолосого подростка почти обмякает.

На плечо Армитажу ложится ладонь.

— Хватит, — негромко приказывает Слоун.

— Слышал гранд-адмирала? — с легким сожалением спрашивает Армитаж. — Хватит.

Мальчик ослабляет хватку и помогает светловолосому опуститься на пол. От его взгляда исподлобья Армитажа вновь пробирает дрожь.

— Они беспрекословно тебя слушаются, — говорит Слоун задумчиво.

— Да, мэм, — кивает Армитаж и решается посмотреть на нее.

— Но при этом не горят желанием тебя защитить.

Армитаж ощущает, как начинают гореть щеки. Он не отвечает, только шмыгает носом и не смотрит на Слоун.

— Зато тебя могу защитить я, — мягко произносит она. И присаживается перед ним на корточки: теперь Армитаж может смотреть на нее сверху вниз, а не наоборот. Он и смотрит — и пытается понять, в чем здесь подвох.

— Правда? — все-таки спрашивает он.

— Правда. — Слоун скупо улыбается. — Я знаю, что твой отец тебя не очень… любит. Совсем не любит, будем честны. Я могу поговорить с ним. Приказать ему не трогать тебя.

Армитаж часто моргает, глядя ей в глаза. То, что она предлагает, похоже на сказку. Только в сказках отцы не бьют сыновей.

— Я так и сделаю, — говорит Слоун, — если ты прикажешь своим друзьям не обижать меня.

— Они мне не друзья, — тихо замечает Армитаж.

— Но они тебя слушаются, так?

То, что она предлагает — честная сделка. Конечно, Армитажу было бы приятнее, если бы она поговорила с отцом просто так, потому что Армитаж ей нравится. Но он прекрасно знает: такое тоже бывает только в сказках.

— Идет, — соглашается он. — Я им скажу. И вы скажите. Отцу.

— Я не только скажу, — усмехается Слоун и протягивает ему ладонь.

Честная сделка, совсем как у взрослых, и скрепляться будет по-взрослому — рукопожатием.

Армитаж стискивает ее ладонь и улавливает на лице Слоун ободряющую улыбку.

Он понимает, что сумеет поладить с ней.

И что, кажется, нашел себе того, кто не ненавидит его и защитит, если потребуется.


End file.
